You Belong With Me
by CheshireBear
Summary: Tras una noche loca con Kise y Momoi, parece que Kuroko tuvo más que palabras con un desconocido pelirrojo, el cual resulta ser un amante del baloncesto como él. Después de conocerse un poco más, Tetsuya llega a la conclusión de que es el chico perfecto para él pero ¿está Kagami Taiga soltero? / Semi AU. / Varias parejas. / Rated M por próximo lemon y lime.


**No puedo abandonar el fandom de KuroBasu~~**

**Pareja:** La principal será **Kagami**x**Kuroko**, pero también _habrá otras que prefiero mantener en secreto_ para sorprenderos 8) (?)

**Advertencias:** _Semi_ **AU**, _semi_ porque hay muchas similitudes con el universo canon, pero aquí son un poco más mayores, no todos de la misma edad, etc. Próximamente **lemon** y **lime**~~ Pero eso ya se espera de mí C: Y eh... ¿_tengo que advertir de que habrá infidelidades_? (?)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket le pertenecen a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**, que seguro que es un _fudanshi_. (?)

Espero que os guste~~!

* * *

Aunque la mañana es clara, soleada y con un suave aire veraniego de lo más agradable, el joven Tetsuya Kuroko sigue en la cama, bajo las sábanas a pesar del calor. La cabeza le duele como nunca en su vida... y todo por culpa de Momoi, Kise y sus "inocentes" invitaciones a chupitos. ¡Ni siquiera recuerda cómo llegó a casa!

Con un suspiro empieza a incorporarse en la cama. Sus ojos parecen estar sensibilizados y parpadea al sentir la luz en su rostro hasta que se acostumbra. La habitación parece un poco desordenada, pero no hay nada fuera de lo común, sólo su ropa tirada en el suelo.

El teléfono inalámbrico en el salón empieza a sonar estridentemente justo cuando abre la puerta del cuarto. Se dirige hacia él con tranquilidad y lo coge, atendiendo la llamada.

—¡Tetsu! —Grita una voz de chica.— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mal. —Responde él con sinceridad, causando una pequeña risita a Momoi.— No recuerdo cómo llegué a casa. —Mira alrededor y ve que el salón es un caos: hay latas de cerveza vacías por todas partes y bolsas de patatas abiertas en la mesa baja frente al sofá.— Y aquí todo está hecho una porquería.

—Lo siento, puedo ir a ayudarte a recoger ahora si quieres.

—No, no importa. —Suspira y se apoya contra la pared.— Momoi...

—Sí, sí... ¿Quieres saber qué pasó, verdad? —La risita con la que acaba la frase hace que Kuroko sienta curiosidad.— Es realmente interesante...

—Cuéntamelo, por favor. —Los ojos del chico van a parar a una prenda negra que hay tirada en el suelo. No es suya.

—Sólo te diré que eres aún más adorable cuando estás bebido, Tetsu. —La chica se ríe un poco más y Tetsu, a pesar de todo, esboza una ligera sonrisa.— Vale, te lo diré. —Se aclara la voz antes de continuar.— Bueno, pues Kise siguió sirviéndote rondas y más rondas de chupitos, más de lo que probablemente recuerdes. Entonces, con la tontería, te desafió y tú picaste y cumpliste con lo que él te dijo que hicieras.

—¿Q-qué hice? —Pregunta Tetsu mordisqueándose el labio inferior. ¿Y si había hecho una gran estupidez?

—En principio sólo tenías hablarle a un chico que había cerca de nosotros, pero tú fuiste un poco más allá. —Satsuki suelta una carcajada pero retoma su explicación con rapidez, sabiendo que probablemente Kuroko se está muriendo de curiosidad a pesar de que no lo exprese en voz alta.— Vamos, que te pusiste a coquetearle. Me puse un poco celosa.

—...¿Yo hice eso? ¿Con un desconocido?

—Sí, sí, le hablaste como si le conocieras de toda la vida, ¡y él te siguió el juego!

—Vaya... —Susurra el peliceleste, perplejo, mientras la chica al otro lado de la línea se ríe por lo bajo.

—Era guapísimo, Tetsu. —Momoi suspira pero de repente grita, haciendo que su amigo tenga que apartarse el auricular de la oreja.— ¡Tengo fotos!

—¿En serio? —El joven se palpa el puente de la nariz, entre los ojos. Se tendrá que tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza.

—Es que la cosa no acaba ahí. —Toma aire antes de continuar.— Después de un rato de estar hablando con él le cogiste de la mano y nos lo presentaste. Kise parecía conocerle por algo de basket o algo así... la música no me dejaba oírlos bien. ¡Te he enviado las fotos de ayer al móvil!

—¿Y cómo se llamaba? —El móvil vibra a unos metros de él, en el suelo y alarga el brazo para cogerlo. Al abrirlo, ve que ha recibido unas cuantas fotos.

—Uh... ¿Tigre? —Dice ella, dudando.

—Taiga. Kagami Taiga. —Contesta Tetsuya casi sin pensarlo al ver una foto en la que sale él mismo, sonriente y con las mejillas rojizas, hablando con un chico pelirrojo de piel tostada.

—¡Eso es! ¿Empiezas a recordar a-...?

—Momoi. —Le corta de repente Kuroko, sin aliento al ver la siguiente foto.— ¿Qué...?

—Ya te dije que la noche de ayer fue realmente interesante... —Por el auricular del teléfono se escuchan unas pequeñas risitas de la pelirrosa.

En la segunda foto que hizo Momoi la noche anterior salen de nuevo los dos chicos, pero esta vez besándose con pasión. Al fijarse mejor, Kuroko ve a Kise de fondo, con las manos en el estómago y riéndose.

—Es mi casa. —Murmura Tetsuya pasando las siguientes fotos, que son parecidas a la segunda. Siente el rostro ardiendo y el dolor de cabeza parece de repente algo secundario.

—Sí, es que después fuimos a tu casa a continuar con la fiesta y él se vino con nosotros. Era muy majo, tendrías que haberle pedido el teléfono o por lo menos conseguir una cita.

—Creo que sin querer he conseguido una cita. —El tal Kagami Taiga lleva puesta una camiseta negra de tirantes en las fotos y Tetsu cree saber dónde acabó esa prenda.

—¿Sí? —Pregunta con emoción la entrenadora.— ¿Y eso?

—Se dejó la camiseta al irse de aquí. —Efectivamente, cuando el joven coge la tela negra del suelo ve que es una camiseta de tirantes.

—¡Es verdad, lo recuerdo! —Grita de nuevo; Kuroko hace una mueca.— Llevaba una sudadera encima, pero tú se lo quitaste todo.

Kuroko baja la cabeza, avergonzado. No puede imaginarse haciendo ese tipo de cosas en público y encima con alguien que conoció esa misma noche.

De repente suena el timbre que hace dar un respingo al peliceleste, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—¡Kurokocchi, soy yo! —Grita alguien desde fuera, golpeando con suavidad la puerta.

—Llaman al timbre, Tetsu, igual es tu príncipe azul... ¿o debería decir rojo? —Momoi se ríe con fuerza.

—Es Kise, nadie más grita contra mi puerta de esa manera. —Le explica él, no sin sentirse avergonzado.

—Pues ábrele antes de que tire la puerta abajo, ya sabes cómo es. ¡Nos vemos, Tetsu! —Y sin más, la chica cuelga.

—¡Kurokocchi~~, deja de dormir! —Nuevos gritos desde fuera.

El ex jugador de basket se dirige con paciencia hasta la puerta principal, arrastrando los pies pero evitando las latas vacías del suelo. Cuando abre, ve a un alto chico rubio mirándole con una amplia sonrisa.

—Vaya, Kurokocchi, no te ves muy bien. —El modelo se inclina un poco hacia delante, sustituyendo su sonrisa perfecta por una mueca de preocupación.

—Fue culpa tuya. —Le espeta sin pizca de sensibilidad en los ojos celestes el más bajo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Kise junta las manos en gesto de disculpa y Kuroko se da cuenta de que tiene una bolsa de plástico colgando de la muñeca derecha.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¡He venido a cuidarte!

—No quiero que me cuides. —Refunfuña por lo bajo, girándose y caminando hacia el interior del apartamento.

—Eres tan frío, Kurokocchi. —Se ríe Ryota, cerrando la puerta tras de si y siguiendo a su amigo.— Tienes razón, es mi culpa que ahora te encuentres tan mal, así que te he traído un poco de comida y medicina para el dolor de cabeza. ¿A que soy muy atento con mis amigos?

—Una barbaridad. —Comenta con tono escéptico el menor, sentándose con pesadez en el sofá.

—No sabía que tú también podías ser irónico. —El rubio deja la bolsa de plástico encima de la barra americana que conecta el salón con la cocina y mira con asombro alrededor.— Dios, sabía que habíamos montado una gorda aquí dentro, pero no recordaba haberlo dejado todo así.

A pesar de parecer infantil e incluso un poco irresponsable, Kise en realidad era como una madre con trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. No soporta ver nada desordenado o sucio y, aunque no sea su casa, se pone a recoger y limpiarlo todo.

Kuroko ni siquiera se da cuenta de que su ex compañero de equipo ha limpiado todo el salón hasta que éste le llama para sentarse a comer lo que ha traído.

—No me gusta que limpies mi casa. —Se levanta desganado del sofá, dejando la camiseta negra de tirantes que ha acaparado toda su atención mientras el otro limpiaba con rapidez su casa.

—Tomaré eso como un gracias. —El joven modelo le sonríe mientras se sienta a un lado de la barra americana.

—No lo es. —Contesta tal vez con demasiada brusquedad, sentándose enfrente suyo.

—También creeré que me hablas de esa manera aunque sólo estoy siendo un buen amigo porque tienes resaca. —Kise baja los ojos a su comida precocinada pero no por eso menos apetitosa. Esboza una sonrisa algo triste y consigue hacer sentir mal a Kuroko.

—No quería decir eso. —Murmura el chico de cabello celeste, juntando las manos.— Gracias por la comida... y por todo, Kise.

—Kurokocchi... —El rubio levanta la cabeza con un brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa vuelve a iluminar su rostro.— ¡En el fondo me aprecias!

No contesta, pero Tetsu esboza una imperceptible sonrisa mientras Ryota empieza a comer con energías renovadas.

Claro que lo aprecia, siempre ha estado ahí a pesar de todo. De hecho, aparte de Momoi, Kise fue el único que lo siguió tratando como amigo cercano después de dejar Teiko.

—¿Has visto a Aomine estos días? —Y la pregunta de Kuroko es tan repentina que Kise se atraganta con la comida. Ni siquiera él mismo sabe por qué ha preguntado eso.

—C-claro que no, Kurokocchi... —El rubio no logra aguantar la celeste mirada de su amigo y gira la cabeza, dejando al descubierto una marca violácea en su cuello que contradice sus palabras.— ¿Por qué iba a verlo?

—Kise, él ya no es el mismo de antes. —Deja los cubiertos sobre el mármol, ganando la atención del mayor con su serio tono de voz.— Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero... no entiendo lo que insinúas —Aunque esta vez no aparta sus ojos color miel, la comisura izquierda de Kise tiembla un poco y Tetsu sabe que está mintiendo.— Además, yo no... quiero decir... tú y él antes... yo no haría algo así.

—Ese no es el problema. No importa lo que tuviéramos él y yo antes. —La mirada de Kuroko vaga sin querer hacia una cómoda que hay bajo la ventana del salón; encima hay un pequeño marco que antes contenía una foto y millones de sentimientos pero que ahora está completamente vacío.— El problema es que él sólo te hace daño. Tú lo sabes y a pesar de todo...

—¡No es así! —Grita de repente Kise, levantándose de la silla. Su expresión rápidamente se convierte en una de confusión.— L-lo siento...

—Kise...

—Tengo una sesión de fotos esta tarde, me tengo que ir. —Rápidamente se dirige hacia la puerta principal, pero Kuroko no hace nada por detenerlo. Se para un momento antes de salir y se gira para susurrar:— De verdad lo siento, Kurokocchi...

Después cierra la puerta y el apartamento vuelve a quedarse en silencio. Kuroko suspira y se dispone a recoger los platos ya vacíos de la comida cuando su móvil empieza a vibrar.

—Momocchi me ha dicho que tienes algo de Taiga. —Dice con algo de timidez la voz al otro lado de la línea.— Lo de antes...

—Olvídalo, no pasa nada. —Le corta intentando ser suave. Lo único que conseguirán hablando de este tema es alejarse el uno del otro.

—Bueno... —Kise parece más animado cuando vuelve a hablar.— ¡Ayer fue realmente divertido, Kurokocchi!

—Ya me lo ha contado Momoi.

—Tenemos que volverlo a hacer.

—Ya veremos. —Sonríe un poco ante la voz emocionada de su amigo.

—¡A lo que iba! He conseguido la dirección de Taiga gracias a mis contactos. —Dice con tono pomposo el rubio, sintiéndose orgulloso de tener "contactos".— ¿Le irás a ver, verdad?

—Sí... —Kuroko coge de nuevo la camiseta de tirantes negra y por alguna razón se la lleva a la nariz, inhalando el aroma seductor del pelirrojo que apenas recuerda.— Iré.

* * *

Soy rápida desvelando las parejas (?)

Sí, otra de las parejas es **Aomine**x**Kise**... la cual considero casi como principal aunque no lo sea realmente.

**Nos leemos~ ´w`)/**


End file.
